


Neat

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Cleanliness, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Neat

Clint is a neat freak.  
It helps him think.  
The chaos of dirt,  
Reminds him of his childhood,  
When everything was in a disarray.  
Clint can't stand disorganization  
He needs everything organized.  
It is a part of his military training.


End file.
